


"Trying to Live I rather not die today, thanks." {Crossover}

by Flamesofanangelswings



Series: Creepypasta's crossovers [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gentle Darkness, Original Character(s), Other, Slow Updates, for fun, not to be serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: Lucy Yuki isn’t your normal everyday girl, though to people in her neighborhood that don’t even know her or didn’t know she’s not just some normal average teenage girl. She’s not even a teenager, she just looks like one. When she somehow catches the unwanted attention of a group of criminals, how well she be able to handle them? While she has to deal with this while her cousins comes over to visit her… This could be a disaster in the making…
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King/Yubel Johan Andersen | Yubel Jesse Anderson, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson & Original Character(s), Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Slender Man/Original Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Creepypasta's crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733860
Kudos: 2





	"Trying to Live I rather not die today, thanks." {Crossover}

**Author's Note:**

> JUST FOR FUN GUYS!

After many years after Dark World had happened, Lucy and her cousins all lived separate lives away from each other due to what happened in Dark World altogether. There was another reason why they weren’t living together in the same country, that reason was that if they stayed together longer than three months something catastrophic would happen such as volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, tornados, and so forth. So, it was best to not be together for more than two months due to that fact alone, Lucy didn’t mind as long as she was able to see their children from time to time. One of her cousin’s didn’t have kids yet but that’s because she doesn’t want any yet, Lucy’s cousins were Emily, Judai, and Haou the triplet Yuki’s not to mention they had triplet lovers named Johan, Yohan, and Jehu the well known Andersons boys.

Lucy was the only one without a lover, her cousin Emily always tried to get her to fall for someone by pairing her up with either their friends or setting her up on blind dates. The only one out of the four of them that could stay longer with anyone was Emily, no one knew why but it just works that way. Emily can be around Lucy for 9 months while she can be near her siblings for 2 years without anything happening, she was the lucky one out of all of them. Lucy could only be around Judai and Haou for four months, the first and last time they tried to be together caused seval natural disasters all at once at Duel Academy. Let’s just say Duel Academy was hazed to even be there after three months and a week there they quickly transferred Lucy to North Academy so there wouldn’t be any more damage to the Academy.

And, oh boy, she had to deal with the Anderson triplets by herself since they also went to North Academy. They did treat her a little bit nicer than other students because they were dating her cousins and even though they were nice, they still pranked her and constantly teased her endlessness. Now that their school days were long over and now they were living their own lives now with rare visitation from her cousins every so often, their friend Misaki or Misa as they call her comes to spend time with them every so often. 

Lucy liked living on her own with her pet with her black serval cat, who she named Midnight. Currently she was on a walk with Midnight so he could get his own exercise in for the day before going back in his indoor outdoor enclosure which was always open for him. She didn’t care if it was sign as naivety that would get stranger to think she was stupid, when she really wasn’t. To her she thought they were stupid for even thinking that they could even come close to her and steal her things. Unlike her cousins, she was known as a countess of the gentle darkness because she was related to Judai, Haou, and Emily.

Judai was the queen on the good side of the gentle darkness while Haou was the darker one, Emily was the only known princess among them, Yohan was Emily’s husband was known as a Prince because they were married, same want for Jehu and Johan but their title was king instead of prince due to them marrying Judai and Haou. It was interesting to say the least when they had their weddings, it was a fun time during those times and Lucy had been one of maids of honor along with Misaki for each one. Lucy had been so lost in thoughts that she hadn’t noticed that they were now in the woods now.

“Oh for the love of Ra, I got so distracted that I hadn’t noticed we had wandered in the woods,” Lucy laughed at her simple mistake, she turned to look down at her little serval who was looking around cautiously, “it’s alright Midnight, let’s had back sweetie and get some raw chicken for dinner.” At the mention of raw chicken he perked up and wagged his tail slightly, she let out a small giggle at him. “Alright, alright, let’s go sweety.” She cooed and led her black serval cat away from the woods back to their warm home.

She hadn’t noticed she was being watched from by a tall man who was wearing a suit and tie, he watched from within the shadows.


End file.
